Steph's Campaign Against Denial
by Margaretlucylu
Summary: Steph's out to prove other's own property in Denial. Not her, NOT anymore. Come join in and read along as she rights the wrong being done to a dear friend of hers. Babe HEA already. In answer to Lynda's challenge on Babe and Plum Family Challenge Board on Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

_**Steph's Campaign Against Denial.**_

The tears coming down her face were heartbreaking to watch, and each man following her every step wanted to be the one to comfort her.

They wanted to be the one to put a smile on her face and watch her brilliant blue eyes light up, yet no one made a move as she crossed the control room floor and silently entered her office.

The sound of her door shutting softly behind her worked like a signal, making everyone spring into action.

 _"Where's Steph been all day?"_ Someone asked loudly.

 _"Somebody_ _pull up her trackers,_ _ **Stat!"**_ Another man commanded.

 _"What files did she have? It was her last day at Vinnie's, for Christ's sake. What could have gone wrong to make her look so_ _ **shattered**_ _?"_

The whole room was jumping as the team tried to find out what had caused the tears in Stephanie's eyes, but Hector was the one who pulled up most of his Angelita's whereabouts.

Surprised didn't even begin to cover it when it was discovered she'd been at the Mayor's office for several hours right before coming home to Rangeman.

Ella entered the control room and took in the sight of all the men working feverishly on their computers. "Stephanie's back, I take it," she said to no one in particular.

"Si', in her office crying the last time we saw her," came the reply.

Sadly shaking her head, Ella softly muttered to herself. "I had such hopes it would work for her. She went to the one person who could help her and evidently he let her down." She took one more look at the men before heading for Steph's office.

Giving one knock only and not waiting for permission, Ella slid in the office Stephanie Michelle had occupied for the last year. The blinds were open and the sun was just now starting its decent into dusk, giving the room a pale orange glow, but neither woman paid the sunset any attention. Steph, who normally liked to watch the patterns of her Sun Catcher walls as the light fell from the sky, was completely ignoring beautiful prisms and Ella's only concern was the sight of her friend in such a state. Stephanie's head was down on her desk and she covered her face with her hands as she softly sobbed.

"Oh Steph," Ella soothed as she stroked Stephanie's auburn curls, "we knew it was a long shot. You and I both gave it our best shot…. so now what are we going to do to fix it _**in our own way?"**_ She quoted her nephew's words back to his lover hoping it would give each of them some comfort.

Stephanie sat up and wiped at her eyes, feeling a little bit of the determination she'd left with this morning returning. "Well, I'm sure as hell not giving up now. I'm _**this close**_ to success. I can feel it, Ella! May I please get into your supply cabinet, and can Luis help me? I really hate to ask the guys as they have been working so hard since Ranger's been out of the office. I'm sure I can do this all by myself. It's for a good cause and _**technically I'm on a week's unpaid leave, effective immediately.**_ So, if _**this plan I have now**_ doesn't get the results we need, I'll just have to take more time off. I'll pay Luis for his time and for your supplies; just take my debit card and withdraw it from my Rangeman corporate account," Steph told the older woman.

"Nonsense, we're in this together. If you'd tell the guys I'm sure they'd be more than happy to help us out. It's about time everyone realizes sticking their heads in the sand all over change is not good. _**You can lead us all into battle, Steph. It's your show to put on, now let's go tell the guys what's going on and what has you so upset."**_ Grasping her hand, Ella led Stephanie out to the hallway and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

Silence descended immediately and men stood from their work stations, giving the women 110% of their focus.

"Gentlemen, we have a mission and we need your help. I'm starting a meeting in 20 minutes in conference room A. If you're interested in helping, I'd really be grateful. _**But,**_ I don't have enough money to pay each of you, so it has to be on a volunteer basis. I'm sure Ranger will have something to say when he returns if he finds out I asked for your help on company time when this is a _**personal mission**_ for me...to right the wrong that's getting ready to happen." Steph's eyes began to tear up again.

"Whatever you need, Rangeman is at your disposal. Besides never letting you get hurt is tied for the number one rule here. It's the least we can do for you after you let us into your life and vice versa," Tank's booming voice said over everyone's agreeing chatter.

 _ **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Ranger was feeling uneasy. Being in Atlanta, so very far away from Trenton, had him pausing before he called his Babe.

Instead of hitting number one on his cell phone speed dial, he pulled up her trackers on his personal computer.

Seeing everywhere she had been and _who_ exactly she talked to was giving him something to think about.

Dare he listen in on what happened earlier?

Deciding to _hell with it,_ he keyed up the recording from the tiny device he'd had added to the necklace she hadn't removed since the day he gave it to her. He was the only one with access and he sat back and listened with ever widening eyes as Stephanie's voice sounded from the speakers of his laptop.

 _"So what you're saying, Mayor Juniak, is there's nothing I can do to persuade you to change the city ordinance you signed into law? You know, I've often been told that_ _ **I own property in Denial.**_ This time, they are wrong and it's you, _Mr. Mayor, who now can call Denial home, not me. By the time I'm done, you will be begging me to stop my campaign and_ _ **you**_ _will be the one_ _stopping what you started, all over making some money for this town. You know Rangeman supports this town in more ways than you ever will acknowledge. Maybe it's time for us to stop that and let you flounder on your own._ _ **Why don't you think about that while I prepare my own 'mission' against you?**_ __ _ **After all, Tomorrow is another day, is that not right?"**_

D-A-M-N.

His Babe was on fire. Now, to figure out what has his lover was in such a twist about would be something for another time. Picking up his paperwork, Ranger headed back down to the Accountant's office, making sure the buyout happened just as he specified.

 _ **xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**_

A/N.

Thank you, Janet, for giving me the chance to play with your characters. Also, thanks to Shelley, who is helping me with this two or three chapter story all based on the Prompt by Lynda on the challenge board on Facebook Babe and Plum Family Challenges.

 _ **Denial. I own property there.**_

Hope you enjoy my own spin on the challenge.

Thanks for reading... _ **tbc...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hell No, We Won't Go

 **Previously:**

Why don't you think about that while I prepare my own 'mission' against you? After all, Tomorrow is another day, is that not right?"

D-A-M-N.

His Babe was on fire.

xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

After Stephanie Plum left his office, Mayor Juniak stayed in his chair, sitting in stunned silence across from his equally shocked administrative assistant. The determination to stop his newest city ordinance had been etched deeply on Stephanie's face and he couldn't think of a single thing that might dissuade her.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" His assistant asked. "If Rangeman pulls its support from everything they're funding...we'll have a riot on our hands."

Shaking his head in disbelief, The Mayor couldn't even comprehend the thought of Rangeman pulling out on the community programs they had suggested and we're currently funding. His assistant was right; the Burg would be up in arms - and they'd be calling for his head on a platter. His other issue was getting re-elected. There was only six months until voting day and Rangeman was always his biggest campaign supporter.

This was all over his desire to make the city of Trenton some money. It seemed like a no - brainer at the time; even his own City Council overlooked the normal procedures and wrote the ordinance into effect. But not before Stephanie stood up in front of the cameras and the audience and hammered them all over it.

 _ **What Would Happen Now?**_

Wondering how to handle this delicate situation in which he found himself, he called the one person he knew could give him insight into this newest adversary.

"Plum here." The voice was that of his oldest friend. He and Frank had grown up together, gone to school together and even survived their tours in the Army together. They knew, _**no matter what**_ , they could always count on each other's support, even if it was to bring down a member of their own family.

Juniak only needed to say a few words to get the man's attention, "Lodge, private room, one hour."

"Affirmative," Frank Plum replied.

 **xoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxo xoxoxxoxoxxoxox**

Steph wheeled in a three tiered service cart filled with everything she or the men would need to help her out with her latest mission.

Once she and Ella told the men what it was about and what it would entail, most were more than happy to have her back. Lord knows she always had theirs.

Some men got to work right away while others who were _technically_ working would have to wait until they were off shift to lend a hand. They quickly created a schedule so Steph and Ella would always have at least two pairs of extra hands for whatever they needed.

Stephanie wore many hats at Rangeman; she processed all new clients, helped Tank with the payroll reports, filled in on research when they were short staffed and this year she'd taken on the role of the newly established _Good Will Ambassador._ It was her job to cultivate Rangeman's involvement in the community and various civic opportunities around Trenton.

Their newest venture was supporting the recently renovated Youth Center whose current project was planting gardens for the elderly in their newly acquired housing (Stephanie herself had spearheaded the fund raising).

But this project?

 _This_ was personal.

A city by-law that 'happened' to get approved just to make a profit off hurting someone she cared for went a little bit too far.

She knew what it was like' and Lord knew people placed bets on her life all the damn time. Well, they _used_ to anyway.

 _This_ Stephanie Michelle Plum, once she learned about what was happening to her friend, started showing up at City Council meetings, voicing her opinions quite loudly and vocally, all to be shot down in favor of growing the city coffers.

After the meeting with the men adjourned, Steph was able to go upstairs and call her own personal superhero. She knew he had probably heard at least part of the conversation she'd had with Mayor Juniak thanks to the little recording device in the necklace he'd given her. Yes, being with Ranger came with conditions; compromises had to be made and the necklace was one. He didn't listen all the time, only when he was out of town and she was okay with that. It eased his mind to be able to check in on her when he couldn't be there and she couldn't fault him for that. Her safety was his number one concern and she did her part so he would worry less.

Stephanie had her own conditions as well, such has having Hector as her full-time partner. It certainly helped that they'd been best friends their whole lives before she convinced Ranger he would be an asset to the company. He and Ranger tag-teamed her on taking better care of herself with each taking turns exercising with her and encouraging her to try a healthier diet. She even started to like the Veggie Lasagna Ella made and really only indulged in her favorite TastyKakes once or twice a week. Although she didn't think that one counted because Hector always shared it with her. After all their joint efforts, she was now able to run up those seven flights of stairs to the penthouse without getting out of breath.

The men noticed a change in her and it made them happy. She always had a glowing complexion and a smile on her face. Of course daily morning showers with her man might have something to do with that, but Ranger smiled a lot more too and it let the men know just how much the couple cared for each other.

 _ **No Gain Without Pain.**_

That was Steph's new motto in life. And what did she get in return for all this effort she was putting forth?

Well she had a man, a very sexy man, who was already in love with her and made sure he showed her just how much every day. She had a great job that she really enjoyed with an exceptional salary; it was really easy to let go of her old job when her new one had so many perks...the aforementioned, of course, and the best part, besides Ranger, might be the luxury apartment they shared on the top floor.

Sure Ranger was a little obsessive about safety and she'd had to get used to his constant monitoring but she felt safe with him and safe in the building not only did it give Ranger peace of mind, it also let the men she worked with relax, knowing she was living in the building and not that unsecured dump she used to inhabit.

Steph knew without being told, just how much she meant to Ranger and all the Merry Men and her attitude showed it. She was quick with a joke and her laughter was infectious for everyone.

It was a big departure from the life she led with her _**blood**_ family. She'd finally gotten fed up with the constant badgering from her Mother about her love life and always demanding she show up for family dinner and had changed her mobile phone number. It was her Father who had to break the news to his wife that _she_ was the reason Steph didn't come around any longer.

Hector had secretly recorded Helen's rant after that conversation and used it as ammunition to get the woman to back off completely.

Steph did see them on occasion, but the Plum family dinner was now held at a little cafe between Trenton and Newark and only once a month. Neither Ranger nor Steph gave in to their mother's requests to see them more often and ignored the ' _drop in anytime'_ invitations they frequently tossed around.

But now the rumor circulating the neighborhood was if you wanted to see Stephanie at all, you only needed to flip on the televised City Commission/Council meetings and there she was. Changes had been coming for Trenton ever since Joe Juniak had taken over. Now, it was his ass in the frying pan, going to bat with all the power and influence Rangeman had in the city and bets were flying about who would come out victorious.

Frank and Helen, to the surprise of everyone, found themselves being proud of their youngest daughter, trying to make a difference in any way possible. It actually brought the Plum family closer together; even Edna stayed how to watch her baby girl in action.

No one from her life before she moved into the Rangeman building knew what to make of this ' _new'_ Stephanie...but the men who lived and worked with her side by side, day in and day out, soon found out she had an agenda...

The petition sheet she created to try and stop the city by-law had hundred of signatures. Everyone wanted to volunteer and finding out Edna was in the mix made the men sign up even faster.

For having Edna, Steph, and the person they were most trying to help involved gave everyone a laugh.

 _ **Shit was about to get real.**_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx00x

"Babe," Ranger said into her ear after she dialed his number, "I'm so proud of you. Standing up for a friend like that is admirable and you ripped Juniak a new one today. I'm just surprised he didn't cave right then. I don't know what it's about yet, but I'm hoping you'll fill me in on exactly what it is you have planned."

"Oh, you'll know all about it. I'll make sure of that. Good Night, Ranger. I love you and I'll see you soon."

"Babe," he replied, which of course meant, _I love you too._ Being well versed in BabeSpeak helped Steph out tremendously.

x0x00xx0x0x0x0x0x0

" Damn it Frank, what can I do to stop Stephanie from ruining our plans for Trenton? For some reason this is her pet project and she's out to make me bend to her will. I just can't do it! I'll be the laughing stock of the town if I give into her demands." Joe Juniak was worked up. His face was flushed red from stress and he was flapping his arms around in frustration as he pleaded with Frank.

"Sorry Joe, but we don't see Steph that much except for our once a month dinners with Ranger's family. You know Steph; _**she knows people that know people**_ so it's really easy for her to find out what's going on and she has a _**huge**_ support system. I'd be prepared to give up if I were you…. Or maybe she'll miss the deadline to file objections again," Frank told his friend.

 **"The objections are due at City Hall by noon tomorrow. She's already been down there to register five complaints and now various other citizens have filed them too, in support of her cause. Why me, Frank? What did I ever do to get this girl of ours so mad?"**

Laughter could be heard from the Lodge's room.

Tomorrow would indeed be an interesting day for all the people of Trenton.

 **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x**

 **A/N. Thank you Janet for letting your characters out to play.**

 **I've found out it ALWAYS helps to let your beta know what the end game of the story is, it saves her from pulling her hair out not to mention various curse words.**

 **And Shelley, your MargaretSpeak translation** **is much appreciated. Even if the red pen is blindable.**

 ***cheeky smile***


	3. Chapter 3

_**No Justice. No Peace.**_

Previously:

 **" The objections are due at City Hall by noon tomorrow. She's already been down there to register five complaints and now various other citizens have filed them too, in support of her cause. Why me, Frank? What did I ever do to get this girl of ours so mad?"**

Laughter could be heard from the Lodge's room.

Tomorrow would indeed be an interesting day for all the people of Trenton.

 _ **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x The Next Day x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0**_

Silence.

Going about their everyday lives, the citizens of Trenton noticed just how quiet it was...the people who usually developed road rage during the insane traffic on their commute to work didn't even honk their horns, cuss, or give anyone the finger.

The normally loud, obnoxious voices at the Deli where 'Burg ladies frequented somehow became quieter. There wasn't even a rustling of the leaves falling on this autumn day.

Perhaps it had to do with all the flyers, which showed up in town, seemingly overnight.

In business windows.

On telephone poles.

Under car windshield wipers.

The Flyers all announced the same thing:

 _ **6 PM Cadwalader Park**_

 _ **Justice For All**_

 _ **Security Provided.**_

Mayor Juniak ruminated on the fact _someone_ had been busy last night. He snatched one of the flyers out from under the wiper of his driver's side window.

Sighing at the sight of multiple flyers, which greeted him everywhere he looked on his drive to City Hall, he remembered what his best friend told him the night before. _"You know how it is with Steph;_ _ **she knows people that know people**_ _so it's really easy for her to find out what's going on and she has a_ _ **huge**_ _support system. I'd be prepared to give up if I were you..."_

Was it really worth it, this battle against his God-daughter over something as trivial as this? His morning meeting with the city commission was first on his agenda; maybe he could put a stop to the upcoming _**'Justice For All'**_ protest without losing face in his re-election campaign.

Popping another Tums in his mouth, the Mayor remembered how that Officer Morelli acted whenever something happened to Stephanie. Keeping the antacids in his desk drawer, Morelli picked up a roll on his way out the door to witness the latest mishap. Only he always came back red-faced and venting about his 'Cupcake and that Cuban Thug she chose over me' all the while eating the antacids like they were candy in his ever running mouth.

As soon as he pulled into his designated parking spot, Juniak was instantly surrounded by the local TV station and some reporters from the Trenton Times. _Where the hell had they come from?_ When he tried to get out of his car, microphones were shoved directly into his face and a relentless barrage of questions began. Cameras began rolling hoping to guage his reaction to the questions being fired left and right:

"Mayor Juniak, will you give in and reverse your newest city ordinance?"

Does the city of Trenton really need the money so badly that you are willing to displace a fixture here?"

"Why can't we all just get along, Mayor?"

"How does it feel to go up against Stephanie Plum? Isn't she your God-daughter?"

"What will the city do if Rangeman pulls its support from the Youth Centers of Trenton, which they funded?"

Finally, Juniak had had enough. His friend's words echoed in his head: _**'Stephanie knows people that know people'.**_ The warning had never really left his mind since Frank had said them.

Holding up his hand while looking straight into the camera, and knowing it was being broadcast live, he said, "Under advisement of the City Attorney, I have no comment to make at this time. I'm meeting with the Commission this morning and I'm hopeful we can all come to some understanding. Tensions are running high right now and I'm beginning to realize that sometimes the end does _**not justify the means.**_ If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

 _ **x0x0x0x00x0x0x0xx0**_

"Frank, what does this mean? What in the world is Joe talking about with _the end does not justify the means,_ do you know?" Helen questioned her husband, who was sitting in his recliner with a smile on his face while watching his best friend squirm on their new High Definition TV.

"Now Helen, stop worrying yourself. You'll see that meeting tonight on the local station. It will all work out, besides Stephanie has a plan in play so let's just sit back and watch how it unfolds." Meeting his wife's worried face, Frank noticed just how concerned she was about their youngest daughter.

"Why don't you bring your ironing board out here so we can both watch and listen together? Has Edna given you any indication of what's going on?"

Helen snorted. "Frank, you know Mother doesn't tell me anything that's going on in her life. I haven't even seen much of her except when she goes out or comes back in. Now she's got Mary Lou or Eddie's wife taking her places. I just bet dollars to donuts whatever it is, Mother's in on the action."

Frank merely grunted in his assessment of his mother-in-law. Stephanie and Edna were thick as thieves; he'd seen her outfit on the way out the door.

'Blending in all right,' Frank thought to himself. Why couldn't Edna dress this way every day? Instead of glitter and sparkles, she looked just like someone's _grandmother - for once in her life._

Her black shirt, along wiht the cargos that matched, let Frank know Edna was in on the protest. Trying not worry himself, he simply changed the channel when the cameras showed Juniak hurrying into the City Hall entrance, the door slamming behind him.

 _ **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**_

Meanwhile, Steph was going over the notes via Hector's projection screen on the wall of the Conference Room.

"You know this is supposed to be a peaceful 'attempt' for us to change that by-law which is hurting my friend, so if anyone wants to opt out, now's the chance to do so. Otherwise, I'll expect you to show up right before 6 PM tonight." Looking out at the faces of her friends, Stephanie couldn't help but smile at all of her volunteers.

 _ **"No longer can the City of Trenton pretend what they have planned is a good thing. Sometimes you have to give up your place in Denial Land and tonight we'll show them that lives do matter. No**_ _ **Matter What they can dream up to take away someone's peace of mind."**_

Pulling down the map of Cadwalader Park, Steph continued to give out directions on where everyone was supposed to be situated with their signs in place.

"I'll go to the head of the line, with Hector behind me, and the rest of you spread out. We need to make some noise but not enough to drown out Mayor Juniak when and _**if**_ he talks about rescinding that stupid by-law. He doesn't want to his standing in the upcoming re-election, according to the conversation he had with my Dad last night. So we have to be easy on him, _**to start with.**_ If he doesn't give into our demands over this, _**then we can raise our voices in protest..."**_

Steph continued on, "I've got all the signs in the back of the SUV, ready to go. Did some of you guys _**really have to go out of the norm on your sayings?**_ Hector made sure to include the microphone and please guys remember, _**wear your street clothes.**_ The last thing Ranger needs to see on the news is all of us in our Rangeman gear. He'll have some words for us all, well mainly me, for this project as it is."

"Dismissed and thanks guys for helping us out. It's because you all care that I'm hoping we can pull this off with minimal uprising. But, just in case we can't, I've got a surprise weapon that will also be there."

One by one the guys left after speaking with Steph privately.

"We got your back Steph."

"No worries Angelita"

The booming voice of Tank was heard as he said, " _ **No Justice, No Peace"**_ patting his friend on her shoulder, all the while secretly hoping Ranger was back on the plane to reign in what his lover had planned for everyone in just a few hours.

 _ **x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x00x**_

Ranger reclined his seat back, closing his eyes for a brief cat nap all the while pondering the press conference he witnessed himself while flying home to his Babe and company.

Out of all the people in Stephanie's life, Ranger knew her best of all. Surely the Mayor would be caving in on this new ordinance. Steph was the one person who centered him after coming home from business trips. Giving up his military contract for a life of normalcy he found himself living the life he only could dream of while sitting in her corner chair.

Supporting each other.

The trust had never been stronger before between them when the 'Someday' he always said to her came true. She was moved in within 24 hours after reading the _**RETIRED**_ stamp on his file.

Steph would ride or die for Ranger just as he would for her.

Now if this damn plane ride would hurry up, he'd be there to support her in any way he could.

Dinners at the Plum home were almost pleasant compared to what they used to be, no inappropriate jokes by Edna, everything settled down once Stephanie was settled in at Rangeman. Helen had pulled herself up, and welcomed the man that held her daughter's heart and for once was being _supportive_. A light bulb moment went off in her head when Steph followed thru on her comment made about 'since her own mother wouldn't support her, it was a good thing Mrs. Manoso did for she was showing her a true Mother's love.'

Then Ranger and Steph simply were not there anymore, no phone calls were ever returned to the Plum house, not until Helen Plum did her famous _**mea culpa**_ in the lobby of Rangeman, for the men all to witness while stationed at their computers.

Mother and daughter embraced for the first time _**ever,**_ tears running down their faces as Helen regretted everything she said, going so far back to admit that she was the one who should have stopped Morelli's fixation with her all the way back in that garage.

 _ **x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0**_

 _ **Cadwalader Park does live on in Trenton for real...**_ just a tidbit for you to store away.

Steph shook her head at some of the signs the boys had come up with on their own, twisted as it was, she couldn't help but laugh out loud over what she was actually seeing as she pulled them out of the SUV.

Edna was handing them out and making comments along the way at the more outlandish ones she discovered:

"Okay boys, I'll read off the signs, you can come and claim them, how's that working for you?" Edna questioned the dozen or so men milling around. " _ **Who on earth wrote these, some are real pips!"**_

One by one the men came as the signs were called out:

 **I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE YELLING ABOUT. ~~** Manny picked his sign up with a grin.

 **I'M SO ANGRY I MADE A SIGN. ~~** Junior tipped his head to Edna when he received his sign.

 **I WANT TO CALL MY MOM. ~~** Binky was so happy to get his sign that he bent down and kissed Edna's cheek.

 **THIS SURE BEATS WORKING FOR A LIVING.~~** Tank had a glorious smile on his face, knowing Ranger would be seeing this sign.

 **MY ARMS ARE TIRED.~~** Hal silently walked to get his sign decorated in all neon colors.

 **TAKE A BREAK MAYOR JUNIAK~~** Vince stepped forward to claim his sign, a big smile on his face knowing the cameras would pick out his silver glitter and everyone would see just how folks were feeling over this asinine idea of theirs to make money.

 **DOWN WITH THIS SORT OF THING.~~** Bobby, always one for making a stand, happily took his sign from Edna.

 **I'M SO ANGRY I COULD VOTE~~** Cal grinned down at Edna as she patted his face while commenting, "This might get their attention, you being such a tall boy, wave that sign proud!"

 **FREE BEER AT JUNIAK'S.~~** Hector proudly jabbed the air at his sign, always on his Estephania's side, No Matter What.

 **NO JUSTICE. NO PEACE.~~** Zip happily carried his sign to blend into the crowd.

 **STOP CORPORATE AND TRENTON HALL GREED.~~** Ram stepped forward in just a few steps, he was anxious to get the point across, after all he as well as the rest of Trenton had a point to prove.

 **FREEDOM FOR ALL. ALL FOR FREEDOM.~~** Zero was proud to live in Trenton, keeping it safe from harm. Freedom meant something to everyone but this cause was personal.

Steph saw others were coming with their own signs as well. Guess the word got out because all of a sudden the park seemed to come alive.

Mary Lou and her boys were there, right along with Lenny and Shirley. Signs making sense of ' **STOP THE INJUSTICE'.**

Hector cranked up the music they had spliced together and it was a party atmosphere when the tunes of Bob Marley came out of the speakers strategically placed in the park. A booth had been rigged together for folks to donate to help support what the night was all about.

Juniak was watching all the action from his office with his assistants and commissioners all around them as Steph took to the stage, the camera lights showing her in a most favorable light. Their big screen TV showed a split screen for all of Trenton to see.

One camera on Stephanie as she approached the microphone, while the other one was directed at his building's door.

Waiting for him to make his own appearance if he dared, leaving folks to wonder if the Mayor had it in him to ' **DO THE RIGHT THING'** just as Steph's sign read for all to see.

Frank and Helen were watching from the living room, the ironing board sat neglected in the corner as their focus was on their youngest child. How far Stephanie had come in her personal life had them transfixed over the woman standing before them on live TV.

"Unalienable rights are not reserved for a special class or for those who wait patiently for greener pastures; rather, all human life under the sun is of equal value, right here and right now," Steph told the crowd. "Those words were spoken by the great Bob Marley and just like back then, they pertain to what City Hall _**and our very own Mayor,**_ is trying to do by taking away a person's basic human rights for shelter. He also paraphrased the quote from our 16th president about, "You can fool some people sometimes but you can't fool all the people all the time."

A hush fell over the ever growing crowd as Ranger watched his love speak her mind against the backdrop of the television lights shining on her. He caught the very beginning of the coverage at Cadwalder Park, making sure to see this before his very eyes. Slowly, he sat down on their couch with a beer in hand as he watched the woman that held his heart, speak.

"When I found out a dear friend, and _**yes a skip of mine,**_ was being forced from where she called home all to bring more money into the city budget, I got mad. Mad at the injustice of her basic rights being taken away from her all for a few dollars."

"There are Civil Rights, Human Rights, and Constitutional rights just as there is basic common sense. Why on earth would you take away a person's home all for money? It's not right, it's not fair and there is no way in hell the citizens of Trenton should lose a beloved person, disappearing from our lives, all for a few pennies a day."

"I'm imploring Mayor Juniak to rescind his by-law and let our cause be successful, leaving what I declare a Trenton Treasure alone and go make your money some other place, some other way and please direct your attention to your re-election campaign where it's needed, not at someone who can't fight back for herself."

Looking around the room, Juniak saw a few faces that would argue the point to stay the course, their jaws locked and giving no consideration to what he needed to do.

Clearing his throat while pointing at Stephanie talking in the background he told the room, "Let's think about this, how far are you all willing to go on displacing this person and all that Steph's talking about? Are you willing to be forced out of office cause I can tell you the number of objections I have now, all have to be heard within the next five days. We can't put them off and we all will be here day after day, tying up our own time not being able to do our jobs over this nonsense. By forced out of office, I am talking about the recall signatures that have been gathering steam to force our hand over what I thought was the right thing for us to do."

Faces fell at the news of possibly being recalled and on a quick vote; the motion carried giving Juniak pep in his step as he left the office finally able to declare a moral victory.

The crowd noticed Juniak making his way to where Stephanie was waiting; a hush came over them as the Mayor finally reached the stage and hugged his God-daughter.

Softly whispering into her ear so that nothing could pick up the few words he uttered to her, Juniak then faced the cameras. All the eyes of Trenton were on him now.

As the cameras changed focus on the split screen, one was kept on Juniak while the other seemed to focus on the crowd around the stage.

Ranger tended not to miss things and was always aware of his surroundings so as the Mayor began speaking, his eyes scanned the crowd, taking particular note of the signs being lifted up and down on the camera.

Just as he caught Tank lifting his sign high and proud reading ' **THIS SURE BEATS WORKING FOR A LIVING'** he couldn't help himself by palming his hand over his eyes all the while hearing Juniak's words:

 _ **"The city of Trenton has decided to keep Eula's bench right where it is. The shelter provided by Stephanie Plum and Rangeman Inc. are a welcome addition to her and protecting the bench of Eula."**_

Handing the microphone back to Stephanie, he hugged her and whispered, " _ **Save Eula's bench indeed."**_

Eula appeared right beside Stephanie and gave both her and the Mayor a hug. As petite as she was, she wasn't able to reach around their necks, but she said in a trembling voice for all to hear, the crowed got even quieter as she spoke softly:

 _ **"Thank you for saving my beloved bench, it's my home and it's all thanks to the big heart of Stephanie Plum, who I can proudly say, is unstoppable**_ _ **when she has her own mission in life!"**_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A/N. All are property of Janet.

I had become obsessed with the Occupy Wall Street movement and tried my best to get someone, anyone to write about Eula's bench. Then I thought what the hell, and why not give it a go myself.

Thanks Shelley for taking two chapters here and making it readable into one. You and your lovely red pen can go now and enjoy that vacation of yours. And Ms. LilyGhost for helping me decide on the protest song after I sent you my choices.

 _ **Hope you enjoy this final chapter.**_

:)


End file.
